Ella y él
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: Él necesita desesperadamente volver a empezar. Y ella desea con ansias ayudarlo.


**Disclaimer: **Ya quisiera yo ser rubia, millonaria y extraordinariamente talentosa, pero no. Todo pertenece a Jotaká, así que créditos a ella. Un One inspirado en la canción de Ricardo Arjona, _ella y él. _O bueno, más o menos.

Espero que les guste. Es mi primer escrito en meses. Y bueno, para los que siguen mi historia "Hielo y Fuego", quiero decir que ya estoy en proceso del siguiente capítulo para ver que sucede en la fiesta, sobretodo con Astoria y Draco. Así que espero que lo lean pronto, aunque, como siempre, no prometo fechas.

Saludos y ¡Disfruten el one! Con especial cariño para todos los amantes de ésta pareja. (:

* * *

**Ella y él. **

_By GabyPotterHRLJ_

_Él necesita desesperadamente volver a empezar. Y ella desea con ansias ayudarlo. _

* * *

Él, aquél que observa el local en busca de un nuevo reto, de un poco más de esperanza. Ella, aquella que entra al lugar con un aura llena de alegría infantil a su alrededor. _Ambos, aquellos que se observan. _

Él la conoce. ¿Cómo olvidarla? Recuerdos compartidos, palabras encontradas. Todo se queda atorado en su garganta en cuanto la ve. No ha cambiado. A menos, a simple vista. Y eso le alivia. Porque él sabe, más que cualquier otra persona en aquél bar, que necesita a la _ella _de antaño. Cicatrices que nunca se curan, marcas imborrables, heridas profundas que no se ven tan fácilmente. Y que ella es la única cura existente. Porque para él, ella sigue siendo el ángel testarudo y cabezota que siempre le ha complementado.

Ella sabe quién es. ¿Cómo no saberlo? Su rostro ha estado en todos los periódicos matutinos. Su sentencia se terminó aquella misma mañana. Ella lo reconoce, como todas las personas en aquél lugar. Porque todos saben quién es él, lo que su apellido implica. Pero, más allá, ella lo sabe porque no hay nadie que lo conozca mejor que ella. Susurros anhelantes, promesas que el viento se ha llevado junto con el pasado. Una batalla que trajo consigo una eterna lucha con el olvido, que aun, años después, no termina.

Él la observa un par de segundos más y aleja bruscamente la mirada. Porque entre ella y él existe un enorme vacío; un vacío que no podrá llenarse con facilidad. Un gran acantilado de mentiras y abandono, en el cuál, ambos se han perdido con el tiempo. Él lo sabe, _y ella también. _Un precipicio en el cuál ambos han caído, y todo por culpa de él. No logra perdonarse, no logra olvidar. El pasado pisado no está.

Y esa… _Es su herida más grande. _

Ella no deja de observarle. Y entonces, decide acercarse, como antaño. Con sus pasos gráciles, de bailarina, aquellos que siempre iban en su busca. Con la sonrisa soñadora, que al pensar en él siempre se le formaba. Tan radiante, tan brillante, el sol que lo rescata siempre de aquél profundo hoyo donde se encuentra perdido. No le importa que él no la mire. Porque ella sabe bien lo que siente. Ella también sufrió y lleva las cicatrices aun abiertas.

Ella… _Tampoco ha olvidado._

Él la siente. Ella se sienta a su lado, en aquella barra casi vacía por las tempranas horas de la tarde. Y él, se siente vivo otra vez, porque ella le sonríe. Él la vuelve a mirar, la observa y comienza a recordar. Las caricias cariñosas a mitad de la noche, el pasar de su mano por aquél cabello ligeramente ondulado, caoba entre sus dedos, deslizándose. Las miradas cómplices, amigas, amantes, aquellas que compartían, aquella que lo hipnotizado con las más hermosas piedras esmeraldas. Los gritos, los insultos y los golpes que ella le propinaba, porque nunca supo bien valorarla. Y finalmente, sus palabras llenas de odio, en aquél fatídico día. Aquél donde todo lo perdió, _porque ella se fue. _

Ella sonríe más ampliamente. Por fin tiene su atención. Y quiere hablar, pero las lágrimas se aglomeran en sus orbes. No caen, pero están presentes. Porque ella ha esperado éste día, lo ha esperado a él. No ha pasado un día en que ella no lo recuerde, ni que lo piense. No ha pasado un día en que ella haya dejado de amarlo. Porque es el hombre que le da significado a su vida; aquél rubio platinado arrogante y arrepentido. Lo quiere. Lo necesita. Porque cuando corría, para salvarse a petición de él, su vida se desvanecía. _A cada paso que daba más lejos de él. _

Y ambos lo saben, ambos lo sienten. Él levanta la barbilla y a pesar que lo intenta, no puede evitar sonreír. Ella absorbe las lágrimas, no llorara más porque ya lo tiene a su lado. Él le dice, con aquél tranquilizante silencio, _que no será fácil. _Lo advierte. Y ella, lo entiende. Porque comparten pensamientos. _Comparten sentimientos. _

Sin embargo, ella extiende su mano. Delicada, como el pétalo de una rosa. Una rosa creciente, hermosa y fuerte, en un jardín muerto y marchitado. Y él, la recibe, sintiendo su contacto, el calor que había extraño, que tanto había anhelado.

_Ella… _

–Astoria Greengrass, un placer. –Su sonrisa lo dice todo. Porque ella lo conoce mejor que nadie y sabe que necesita en aquellos momentos.

_Él…_

–Draco Malfoy. El placer es mío, joven Greengrass. –La invita a sentarse, porque ya no puede vivir sin ella. Se conocen, pero él necesita desesperadamente volver a empezar. Y ella desea con ansias ayudarlo.

_Y en el futuro, solo serían ella y él. _


End file.
